brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Neilneil1001yt/Neil's Legendary Location Predictions
So... Here are my guesses of where the legendaries will be... Mewtwo- Mewtwo,I believe,has flown off from the Gene Lab to a different location.In the core series,it was almost always at Cerulean Cave.I believe that Mewtwo can be found by chasing it everywhere,like Suicune in Heartgold and Soulsilver. Eventually,you narrow it down to Cragonos Mines,and you see him awaiting there.After you capture it,you can see that the corresponding Mega Stones are laying about on the ground. Darkrai Darkrai can be found similar to Mewtwo.You go to the Old Graveyard,and you try to enter the old house.With Rotom in your party,it opens,and it has an exclamation point over his head.It flees off to Fortulose Manor.When you go there, someone is there,and they say that they've been expecting a visitor for a long time,and it was you.Then they tell you to take a rest.This is like the Diamond and Pearl encounter.You go into a nightmare and end up in an island,where Darkrai is waiting... Reshiram and Zekrom Reshiram and Zekrom are found at the Path of Truth.After you interact with N's Rubix Cube,it turns out he was hiding orbs in there and you obtain them.When that happens,a speech of emotion happens and sees if you can listen to voices of Reshiram and Zekrom.If you can,they appear from the Orbs and challenge you to battle. Kyurem Kyurem is found in Freezing Fissure,where,if you have both Reshiram and Zekrom in your party,it roars and awakens. You can fight it and capture it.To get the DNA Splicers,go to Anthian Sewers and show Kyurem to the scientists,who will hand you a pair. Cresselia Remember the Diamond and Pearl quest to find the Lunar Wing? Go to Port Decca into the Shipyard.The guard is still blocking,but he seems emotional.If you interact more ater becoming Champion,he offers to take you on a ship to a faraway island.Cresselia can be found there with the Lunar Wing,and the guard thanks you and hands you some Leftovers...YES. Deoxys With the Pokemon Minior in your party,tell a scientist to scan it.Like Mirage Island in Pokemon RSE,if your Minior is special,the meteor nearby will start to glow as well and he'll tell you.You can then use Rock Smash on the meteor to find Deoxys in its Normal Forme... Rayquaza Rayquaza can be found in Anthian City with Kyogre and Groudon in your party,where it flies up and roars.Then it flies back down onto Cragonos Peak,where it awaits you across the Entei statue... Groudon and Kyogre After obtaining the respected orbs,go to Ocean's Origin and place the orb on the symbol.It will begin to light up and Kyogre roars out.You battle and catch it.After that,the Blue Orb makes it become in its Primal form. Groudon can be found in the same way in the place where Team Eclipse had tried to summon it and failed horribly with the message:RUN!!!!1!!! The Red Orb can be given after you beat the gym leader in a rematch and he hands it to you to find out the secrets. Magearna Magearna can be found in the patch of flowers in the Safari Zone if you have Volcanion in your party,like the Mechanical Marvel movie.To get it in its other forme,bring it back to the flowers with the Gracidea,and it will remember. Giratina Giratina is found in the same cave Arceus is found in.It is holding the Griseous Orb and can be found when you have Dialga,Palkia,and Arceus already in your party.It sends you to a world like the Shadow Void in the Marshadow event. Ultra Beastsa legend or myth,but still Ultra Beasts can be found after you find Tess and Gerald explaining the mysteries of...um,roadblocks?...at the Pokeball Emporium and telling you where to go to enter the Wormhole.The Wormhole is located at the bottom of the hoverboard route...near the lift area,which was abandoned.You can find all the Ultra Beasts on specific days of the week or at a different time of the day.Pokemon like Poipole are given to you if you have specific Pokemon on your team,like Buzzwole and Guzzlord. Dialga and Palkia Dialga and Palkia can be found after you get the orbs and place them on the pedestals in the Desert Catacombs. They can also help summon Pokemon if Hoopa is presentportals! Meloetta This Pokemon can be won at the Battle Colloseum for a specific amount of Battle Points.As the lady says they may have tournaments pretty soon,this might be in subject... Type Null Type Null can be given to you if you have all the Ultra Beasts and Tapus in your Pokedex as caught.It will be given to you by Jake after he appears back from Roblox! Tapus The Tapus can be found in an area right next to the Deep Jungle,where you can access once you use Strength and push down and almost invisible rock.They see you and flee off to different areas.Tapu Koko can be found deeper into the cave,after you get Electrium Z.Tapu Lele can be found on a cliff above the research campsite.Tapu Bulu can be found near the S.S. Tess after Tess' parents are found,and Tapu Fini is in the middle of the lake which you travel across to get Waterium Z. Necrozma Necrozma can be found after you get either Lunala or Solgaleo in your party and enter the mountain hidden away behind the Sky Train.Necrozma is sealed by boundless light,and you fight it under the conditions of Light Screen and Reflect... Cosmog Sometimes,in Cosmeos Valley,after you become Champion,Tess calls you away to tell you something is glowing in the meteorite.You rush,and Cosmog falls from the sky and into your Bag.HAHAIt hops out and joins your Party. I hope these are good theories and I have good grammar and spelling... Category:Blog posts